New Heroes
by Stay Safe
Summary: A new generation of heroes at Anubis House. Old enemies out for revenge. Cover art from Yahoo images.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new to this site! This is my first fanfic here, but it has been previously posted on another site. It's not my best work, but it's a good intro to my writing style. Without further ado...New Heroes!**

Chapter 1

My name is Jasper Rutter. I'm named after my father's godfather. I'm a normal, sixteen year old boy. And sadly, my parents are making me go to boarding school this year. Why? Because they went to boarding school too, and they turned out great. They want me to turn out great as well. So here I am, standing in front of my new boarding house. Anubis House, a pretty Victorian era home. I walk up the steps and knock on the door. They seem to open on their own. I drag my suitcase in with me. I enter the common room and see a bunch of kids my age standing in there. They seem nervous. A woman stands in front of them. She looks at me as I come in. She looks...mean. "My name is Sofia Rodenmaar. A distant relative of my father's once was the caretaker of this house. Now, it's up to me. You must be the new boy. Welcome. You will be rooming with David Campbell. Everyone else, I welcome you back to a new year here at Anubis.", the lady said, and then she left the room.

After she left, all the kids start smiling and hugging each other. One girl comes over to me, smiling. She has long, dark brown hair. And she is super pretty. "Hi! My name is Sarah.", she says to me. I nod, shocked. No girl has ever talked to me like that before. She's so nice and sweet! Usually, all girls say to me is 'Get lost, nerd!'. That's one of the reasons I wanted to leave regular school, because no one liked me. Just because my parents are geniuses does not mean I'm a nerd. The girl giggles. "So...what's your name?", she asks. "Oh, it's Jasper. Jasper Rutter.", I say. She nods and looks around. All the other kids are staring at us. "Are you going to kiss the newbie, Sarah?", one blond girl asks, her voice filled with hate. Sarah looks like she's about to cry. "Hey, don't be so mean!", I yell at the blond girl. The girl glares at me and then leaves the room, followed by everyone else except Sarah. Sarah looks at me, grateful. "Thank you.", she whispers.

"You're welcome.", I say to Sarah with a smile. She nods, and then leaves the room. I can tell she's embarrassed about what that girl said. I pick up my suitcase and leave the room, searching for the bedroom I was supposed to be sharing with David Campbell. Walking down a dark hallway on the ground floor, I decide to knock on a door. A tall, blond boy answers. I recognize him from the common room. "Wrong room. David's room is next door. I'm Eric Clarke, by the way.", says the boy. He closes the door. I knock on the door to the other bedroom. No one answers, so I just walk in. A blond, athletic-looking kid was sitting on his bed. He sneers at me. "I'm the boss here, newbie. I'm the most popular kid in school. I'm also dangerous, so don't mess with me. Or my twin sister, Emily.", he snaps. I nod slowly. Great, I've got an evil roomie. This is going to be the most interesting year of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

The next day, I walk into history class and see Sarah sitting in the back corner. I smile as I walk over and sit next to her. She glances up, surprised. "Hi, Sarah. Do you mind if I sit here?", I ask. "It's all right.", she says in her quiet way. Then, I see her eyes grow wide as she looks toward the classroom door. I turn and look in the same direction. Three kids have just walked in. One is David Campbell. Another is the blond girl who was so mean to Sarah. The last one is another Anubis girl with long, black hair. "It's Carrie and the Campbells!", Sarah whispers nervously. "What?", I ask, confused. "They're the most popular kids in school. David and Emily Campbell are really mean, but Carrie is worse.", she says. I guess that the blond girl is David's twin, because they look so alike. The dark-haired girl must be Carrie. The trio sits down in the front row. Carrie turns around and glares at me. It's a very dark, mean look. Who is this girl? All I know is, I don't like her.

After school, Sarah and I sat on her bed, talking. We were in the room she shared with Emily Campbell. Emily was downstairs with her brother. "We call them 'Carrie and the Campbells' for fun.", Sarah explained. "Who is 'we'?", I ask. Sarah smiles. "The nerdy kids. Like me and the others at Anubis.", she says. I nod, understanding. I ask her why Carrie glared at me earlier. Sarah shrugs. "She's mean to all the newbies. Robert was new last year. He's Eric's roomie.", she tells me. "Okay. What about that creepy caretaker lady?", I ask. Sarah's eyes grow wide. I love her deep, blue eyes. And the way she's becoming more open with me now. "Sofia? She's been here forever. I think she's in her forties or something. She's supposed to be caretaker and housemother, but she just yells all the time.", Sarah says. And then laughs. Her laugh is so sweet. Suddenly, we both hear a loud clicking noise, like something being opened or activated.

I look down and see that part of the floor has opened up. It's revealed a little hole. Sarah gasps and leaps up. She runs toward the hole and reaches in. She brings out a book. It's small, and looks like a diary or something. On the cover is written one word: 'Journal'. "What is that?", I ask as the floor closes back up again. "I don't know. But I think it was meant for me.", she says, and sits back down on the bed next to me. I stare at her, not believing the craziness that is coming out of her beautiful mouth. "Are you kidding me? Why?", I ask her. She looks right into my eyes. "The floor opened when I laughed. It's like my laugh was a key.", she said. I give her a 'You've got to be kidding me' look. "But this is your room, and it has been for years. You've laughed in here before.", I say. She smiles a sad smile. "Not with Emily as a roomie.", she says with a sigh. She opens the book and starts reading. Her eyes grow wide. She snaps the book shut and clutches it to her chest.

**Hmm...I wonder what Sarah read that has her so spooked?**

** Anyway, I've got a challenge for you readers! Can you guys guess which of the original Anubis kids are the parents of this new Anubis group? Guesses can go in the reviews! Correct guesses get imaginary awards and honorary titles of "Awesome Sibuna Member"! Best I can come up with...**


	3. Chapter 3

** purple heartz- The Campbell's are Mick's kids, but their mom isn't Mara. Sarah is not a child of Patricia or Eddie. Jasper is Fabian's son, but not Nina's. Good try, though!**

**Next chapter!**

**Warning: This chapter has huge hints at who the parents are!**

Chapter 3

"What does it say?", I ask, surprised at her shocked reaction to what she read. "Nothing.", she mutters, and looks at me suspiciously. I wonder what could have possibly been written on that page that would have made her stop trusting me. Suddenly, the door to the room opens and two boys walk in. One of them is Eric Clarke. Sarah stands up and smiles at him. "Hi, Sarah. Robert and I are wondering if you wanted to come up with us to the attic tonight. We're telling ghost stories.", Eric says, giving me a suspicious glare. Sarah's smile fades. "And break the rules?", she asks. Eric nods. "Tia will be there, too.", Robert pipes up. He is a thin boy with curly hair and bright eyes. "Okay, I'll be there.", she says. Robert glances at me. "You can bring the newbie, too.", he says. Eric and Robert leave. "What was that about?", I ask. Sarah sighs. "That's Eric Clarke and Robert Reed. They love to stir up trouble. At least they're not popular kids."

* * *

That night, I met up with Sarah and her friend, Tia, at the door to the attic. Sarah clutched the book we had found in her hand. She gave me an odd look and opened the attic door. "Creepy...", I muttered, looking at the dusty stairs. Sarah started up the steps. Tia, who also lived in Anubis House, turned to me and smiled. "Hi, Jasper. I'm Tia Lewis. Do you know what's up with Sarah? She's been reading that book all afternoon.", she said. Tia was pretty and had bright red hair. I shrugged and pretended to be totally clueless. "No idea.", I said. Sarah voice called down from the attic. "Guys, Eric and Robert are already here!", Sarah called. Tia and I ran up the stairs to find Eric, Robert and Sarah sitting in a circle on the floor. I sat next to Sarah and Tia sat next to Eric. Eric smiled a devious smile. "Let the ghost stories begin. I'll go first.", he said. "There once was a man who wanted to become immortal. And once he had gained his immortality, he wanted more."

Sarah clutches her book close to her as Eric tells his story. "...and he was sucked down into the fiery pit.", Eric finished. Sarah shivers, but Robert pipes up. "That was boring! I have a real scary story!", he says. Robert begins to tell us about a woman who was sucked into the Ghost World by a crazy Egyptian goddess. "Hey, my parents used to tell me stories about an Egyptian goddess!", Tia interrupts. Sarah shivers again. "Has anyone's parents told them a story about an evil spirit who once possessed a teenage girl?", she asks us, staring out into space. Everyone, including me, raises their hand. Everyone except Robert that is. "Freaky. Maybe it's just a coincidence.", I say. Sarah shakes her head. "Nothing is ever a coincidence, Jasper. Our parents were once the protectors of Anubis House.", she says. Everyone is silent.

**Oh my! What has Sarah been reading?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peddieismylife- Nope! But good guess, though!**

**lialove- The Campbell twins are Mick's, but not Joy's. Sarah is Nina's daughter and Jasper is Fabian's son (very good!). Eric Clarke is Jerome's, but not Mara's. Tia Lewis is Alfie's daughter, but not Amber's. **

**You're all very close!**

Chapter 4

Eric laughs. "The newbie is right. It's just a coincidence.", he says, but I can tell he is nervous. Sarah shakes her head. "I've been reading-", she starts, but Robert interrupts her. "Sarah, you're worrying over nothing. Our parents are totally boring. This house is totally boring.", he says. She glares at him. "You've never even met my parents, Robert Reed! How do you know they're boring?", she snaps. Robert rolls his eyes. "Isn't your mom an American? American's are boring.", he says. Sarah smiles. "Your mom is American, too.", she says. Robert becomes quiet all of a sudden. "Oh, are you African American?", I ask Robert. He nods. "My mom is.", he mutters. Tia sighs. "Can we get back to what Sarah was saying? What did you mean when you said our parents were the protectors of Anubis House?", she asks. Sarah stares at her redhead best friend. "This house has secrets that you would not believe.", she says.

"What do you mean? What kinds of secrets does this house have?", Tia asks. I can tell she is frightened, not only because this is getting really spooky, but because she is worried about her friend. Suddenly, we hear a voice coming from behind us. "Having a little meeting, are we?", said the voice. We all turn around to see Sofia Rodenmaar standing there. She's standing in her nightgown and does not look happy. "GET OUT!", yells our caretaker, and we all stand up to run out the door. Everyone else gets out, but Sofia stops me. "I assure you, , this house has no secrets. You are new here, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for searching for those nonexistent secrets.", she says, with an odd look in her eye. I rush out the door of the attic and down the stairs. When I get back to my room, David is still sleeping. I hop back in bed and think about what happened in the attic. If this school has a big secret, wouldn't my parents have told me? What are they hiding?

The next morning, David wakes me up. "Get up, newbie! You're going to be late!", he said. I open my eyes and look around. David is already dressed and eating a banana. Once he sees that I'm awake, he leaves the room. I get up and get dressed. I skip breakfast so I'm not late. As I walk to school, I see Sarah and Tia walking ahead of me. Instead of running to catch up, I take out my phone and call home. My dad picks up. "Hey, Jasper. What's up?", he says. "Hi, dad. Things at school have gotten really spooky.", I say. There is a long pause, followed by him saying, "Oh." I realize that he must know something. "Oh?! Is that all you have to say? You're hiding something from me!", I almost scream. He tries to calm me down, but I hang up. Maybe Sarah was right. Maybe our parents really were trying to protect the secrets of Anubis House. But from who? And what are the secrets? I reach school and sigh. Now I have mysteries to worry about, as well as homework and bullies.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you to TRIX19 for accepting this story into her community. **

**Second of all, let's check the reviews! Here's what HoAMR got right: Robert (KT and Ben), Tia (Alfie and Willow). **

**Here's what lialove got right: the Campbell siblings (Amber and Mick), Tia Lewis (Alfie and Willow), Eric Clarke (Joy and Jerome)**

**Congrats!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I see Sarah in the hallway. She is alone, surrounded by David, Emily and Carrie. I approach them, and hear Carrie talking to Sarah. "You were caught up in the attic last night, weren't you? I thought you were too much of a 'good girl' for that!", Carrie says. "Leave me alone, Sweet.", Sarah responds. Oh no. I remember Sarah telling me that David, Emily and Carrie are the meanest kids in school, especially Carrie. "Get away from her!", I yell at the three of them, defending Sarah. Carrie looks at me in shock, then glares at Sarah. "Got a newbie boyfriend, Winkler?", Carrie Sweet sneers. I realize that was the first time I've heard Sarah's last name. Carrie walks over to David and takes his hand. "Well, I've got a boyfriend, too.", she says. David gives me a glare as he, Carrie and Emily walk away. Sarah thanks me, but I look her in the eyes and say: "We have to talk about what happened in the attic last night."

Sarah avoids looking at me. "There's nothing to talk about.", she says. I grab her shoulders, but she still doesn't look up at me. "Sarah, I think you're right. There are secrets in Anubis House. I just don't know what they are.", I say. She finally looks up at me. "Oh, Jasper!", she whispers, and hugs me. When she lets me go, the look on her face is pure happiness. "Eric, Robert and Tia don't believe me. But I know! I've read it in the diary!", she says. I laugh nervously. "Are you sure you can trust whoever wrote in that book?", I ask. "Of course! You of all people shouldn't be asking that question.", she says. What did she mean by that? Suddenly, the bell rang and we were off to our classes. After school, we met up in my room. "So why did our parents all tell us the same stories?", I ask her. She sighs. "They were the protectors of this house. They were preparing us.", she says. "For what?", I ask. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

Sarah opens the door. It is Eric, alone. He smiles at Sarah. "Tia told me you would be here. I want to ask you something.", he says. Sarah nods and glances back to look at me. I can't tell what she's thinking. "What is it?", she asks Eric. "Well, I don't really have anything to do tonight. Robert is going out to the movies with Tia. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?", he asked. Sarah gasps. "Are you asking me out on a date, Eric Clarke?", she says, shocked. I feel something deep inside. It might be jealousy. Eric nods. "Of course!", Sarah says with a huge smile on her face. "Okay. And I'm sorry about calling you crazy before. It's not your fault you're delusional.", he says. Sarah laughs nervously. Eric kisses her on the cheek. "See you tonight, pretty girl!", he says as he leaves. Sarah sits back down on my bed. "Why did you say 'yes' to that guy? He's so mean!", I say. Sarah sighs. "I don't know.", she says and starts crying.

* * *

**Poor Sarah. Such a confused girl. **

**Anyway, I'm currently planning another story that I've wanted to write for a while. It won't be up anytime soon, but that's why I've been distracted lately. **

**Oh, yeah. I never said Sarah's last name was Martin, did I?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I try to comfort Sarah. "It's just that I really like him.", she babbles. I still don't understand why she would say yes. He may not be a popular bully, but Eric was still a bully. I hope Sarah will come to her senses and not go on this date. "He may be mean sometimes, but he's nice deep inside.", she tells me. Personally, I don't think so. Suddenly, Sarah stands up. "Did you hear that?", she asks. I shake my head 'no'. "It sounds like it was coming from the attic.", she says as she approaches the door and leaves the room. I run after her. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?", I ask her. We start to climb up the stairs to the second floor but Tia bumps into us. "Hey, guys.", she says as Sarah pushes past her and runs up the steps. "What's up with her?", Tia asks me. "I don't know. She's hearing things. Follow me.", I say, and Tia and I run after Sarah.

Sarah reaches the door to the attic, with Tia and I close behind. Eric and Robert are already there. "What are you two doing here?", I ask them. I haven't forgotten how rude Eric was to Sarah, how she loved him anyway, or how jealous I was. Robert looked scared. "Eric thought he heard something in the attic. I didn't hear anything.", Robert said. Eric was staring at the attic door along with Sarah. He slowly grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open. I could see the dusty stairs leading to the attic. Eric and Sarah, without hesitating, started walking up the stairs. "It's like something is calling to them.", Tia mutters as she, Robert and I follow Eric and Sarah up to the attic. Once we're there, we see our friends looking around, confused. "Why are we up here?", Sarah asks me. "You two were in a trance.", I explain. "Do you know what put you in the trance?", I ask them. Sarah gasps as she realizes what happened to her. "I know why we're here!", she says, excited.

Sarah points to a pile of dusty, old boxes. She runs over and pulls what looks like a treasure chest out from the pile. Tia looks around, nervous. "We really shouldn't be up here.", she says. Meanwhile, Sarah and Eric sit in front of the chest, trying to figure out how to open it. "It needs a key.", Eric says, pointing to where the key would go into the chest. "What is that? Why is it so important?", I ask them. A few minutes ago, Sarah was crying over her conflicted feelings about Eric. Now, she is totally consumed with this chest and what it does. "It was calling to us, Jasper!", she tried to explain. I look at Robert and Tia, wondering why it wasn't 'calling' to us three. Suddenly, Sarah jumps up. "I have an idea! Nobody move!", she says, and runs out the door and down the stairs. Eric continues to stare at the chest, not seeming worried at the fact that he hurt the girl who loves him. Tia, Robert and I stand still, shocked by Sarah and Eric's odd actions.

**Well, that's Chapter 6. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah comes running back up to the attic. She is holding a rusty, old key in her hand. "Where did you get that?", I ask. She ignores me and rushes back to Eric and the chest. She puts the key in the chest, turns it, and it opens. There is a huge whooshing sound, as though some flying creature had flown out of the box. We all look up to see four dark figures floating near the ceiling. I can make out four faces in the dark: three women and a man. Ghosts. Robert, Tia and I run screaming from the attic. I hear Eric and Sarah close behind us. We run out of the attic door and Eric closes it behind us. I stare at my four new friends. "What was that?", I ask. "It's what our parents were protecting the house from.", Sarah says. We stare at her, finally understanding. "We have to form a group, like they did. They called themselves Sibuna, so we will, too.", she said. She put her right hand over her eye, and we copied her. "Sibuna!", she said. We said it, too.

After the Sibuna salute, Tia spoke up. "We can't tell anyone what we saw.", she said. "You mean about the ghosts?", Robert asked. Suddenly, we heard a noise behind us. We turned around to see Sofia standing there with Carrie, David and Emily behind her. Carrie was smiling, happy to see us 'unpopular' kids getting in trouble. I couldn't believe how evil Carrie Sweet was. "What do you five think you're doing here?", Sofia asked. Before I could say some excuse, Sarah cut me off. "We thought we heard something in the attic.", Sarah said. She wasn't very convincing. "Oh really? Well, let's go see what's in the attic.", Sofia said. "NO!", I screamed. A few seconds later I realized that Sarah, Eric, Robert and Tia had screamed it with me. Sofia glared at us. "Just go finish your homework. It's almost supper time.", Sofia growled and walked away. Carrie and her crew continued to look at us. "We'll be watching you and your friends, Winkler. And so will Sofia.", Carrie said to Sarah.

Carrie glared at Sarah Winkler for a few more seconds, then grabbed her boyfriend David's hand and walked away. Emily followed them. I turned to look at the rest of Sibuna. "Okay. Everyone promise that no one outside of Sibuna will find out about the ghosts or anything else Sibuna-related.", I say. Everyone promises, and I follow Robert and Tia downstairs. Sarah is still upstairs talking to Eric. As we enter the kitchen, I ask them if I can go with them to the movies tonight. Sarah has her date with Eric, and I will have nothing to do except hang out with David. And I am NOT hanging out with a popular kid. "Sure! We were looking for someone else to go with us, anyway. It's not like we're a couple.", Tia says, and Robert looks embarrassed. I wonder if he likes her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a new challenge, dear readers! Can you guess who the four ghosts are?**

Chapter 8

Tia, Robert and I arrive at the movies. "I'm really excited for this.", Robert says as we take our seats. Tia laughs. "It's just an action film. Nothing in this film could be as bad as facing a bunch of ghosts in a creepy attic.", she says. "Tia's right. What we went through today was really bad. Worse than a film.", I say. Robert nods, but I can tell his thoughts are somewhere else. Maybe he does like Tia. After the film, we go eat dinner together across the street at a pizza place. "I have something to confess.", Robert says. Tia and I stop eating to hear what he has to say. "I have a crush on Emily.", he says, his eyes closed so he doesn't see our reaction. I'm shocked and I can tell Tia is, too. Robert likes one of the popular girls? "I have something to confess, too.", Tia says as Robert opens his eyes. "I have a crush on Eric. And I'm totally jealous that he's going on a date with Sarah tonight.", she says.

Everyone is confessing their crush. Robert and Tia look at me, expecting me to confess next. Should I? It would be so embarrassing. But I know who they like now, so it's only fair that I tell them. "I really like Sarah!", I blurt out fast. They smile, as though they expected this. "I love her blue eyes and beautiful, dark brown hair. I feel like I'm in Heaven every time she smiles.", I continue. Tia giggles. "You are so in love.", she says, and Robert nods. We finish eating and we leave. Once we get back to the house, Tia and I are immediately put into a bad mood by the sight of Eric and Sarah kissing. Literally, that is the first thing we see when we get back inside. Robert looks at us, feeling our pain. Sarah stops and looks into Eric's eyes. "I had a great time. Dinner was wonderful.", she says, smiling. This time, I don't feel like I'm in Heaven. And neither does Tia, judging by the look on her face. This is about to get ugly.

Eric and Sarah turn to us. They seem surprised. "I never thought I'd be jealous of my own best friend. I'm ashamed of myself.", Tia muttered, and ran upstairs. "What was that about?", Sarah asked. "Long story.", Robert and I say at the same time. Sarah shrugs. I guess she didn't hear exactly what Tia said. Tia was muttering, after all. Eric goes into his room and Sarah goes upstairs. Robert and I decide it's late, so we should get to bed. That night, I have a horrible dream. It starts off like this: I see the four ghosts from the attic, floating near the ceiling like before. I had hoped all day that none of Sibuna would ever cross paths with these spirits again, that they would just go away. So this dream terrifies me. I hear the ghosts talking. They are saying something about taking over people's bodies. That does NOT sound good. Suddenly, the dream changes. I see Eric and Robert's room, where they are both sleeping. Then, one of the ghosts appears in their room.


	9. Chapter 9

**hoachic12- Correct! You're smart!**

Chapter 9

I can hardly believe what I am seeing in my dream. There is a ghost in Eric and Robert's room. It is the only male ghost out of the four from the attic. He is surrounded by black smoke, and has bright blue eyes. He completely ignores Robert, and approaches Eric. Both Eric and Robert are sleeping. Suddenly, Eric wakes up. He sees the ghost and runs across the room. Robert is still sleeping. "Who are you? What do you want?", Eric asks, fear in his voice. The ghost smiles, but his eyes showed pure hate. "You are so much like your father, Clarke.", he said. The ghost floated forward and went through Eric. And he stayed inside of Eric. Eric was possessed. And Robert was still sleeping. I woke up from the dream, shocked and scared. It was midnight. I got up and rushed out of the room. The door to Eric and Robert's room was open, so I crept in. Robert was there, but Eric was gone. That was when I heard the sound. It came from the kitchen, so I ran in there. Eric was there.

Eric doesn't seem normal. He looks at me, smiling. His eyes are blue, but that is normal because that is his natural eye color. I meant his eyes are...unnaturally blue, now. "Hey, Jasper! What's up?", he asked, with too much excitement. I knew immediately that the boy I was speaking to was not Eric Clarke. It was that ghost man, inside Eric's body. "Quit acting! I know what you are!", I yelled, hoping someone would wake up and help me. I was alone with this ghost. Ghost Eric stopped smiling and glared at me. He walked up to me whispered to me. "You're going to regret that.", he said. I was suddenly very afraid. I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm and I couldn't. He was so strong.

"What have you done with Eric?", I asked, scared. The ghost in Eric's body smiled at me. It was a smile that told me I would never get away. "His soul has been overshadowed with mine. You'll never see your friend again.", he said. This guy was pure evil. Then, I heard a loud bang and he fell to the ground. Sarah was now in front of me, holding a pan in her hand. She had used it to knock the ghost unconscious. "Are you okay?", she asked, nervous. I stepped over Eric and hugged her. "You saved me!", I said. She laughed. "It was nothing.", she said, looking down at Eric. I looked with her. "He overshadowed Eric.", I said. She nodded, understanding. Together, we dragged him into Eric and Robert's room. We woke up Robert and Tia quietly and the four of us tied Ghost Eric's hands behind his back. We also tied up his feet. Then, he woke up. He looked at each of us angrily. "You annoying little weaklings!", he yelled. Luckily, the door was closed so no one heard. "Weaklings? You're the one who's tied up.", I said. Robert nodded in agreement, but Tia and Sarah stood across the room shivering in fear. The ghost looked right at me, hatred in his eyes. "You have no idea what we have planned, child.", he said. And his words chilled me to the bone.


	10. Chapter 10

**GirlFromCabinThree- Thank you again! **

**Author Note: Because we've reached Chapter 10 (double digits!), this chapter will be twice as long as usual. **

Chapter 10

I tried to hide my fear. "Well, what's your plan?", I asked. The ghost laughed. "Like I would ever tell you.", he said. I started to get angry. I didn't like Eric, but this was wrong. Eric had to be released. "What do you want with Eric?", I asked the spirit who had possessed Eric. Eric's eyes grew dark with hatred as the ghost looked at me. "That really doesn't matter right now, child. If I were you, I'd be more worried about the remaining members of your little club.", he growled. I was shocked. Looking at Robert, Tia and Sarah, I wondered if they were in danger. "What do we do with him? It'll be morning in a few hours.", Robert said. "Let's lock him in this room and come up with an excuse for Eric in the morning.", Tia suggested. We agreed that was a good idea. Robert, who didn't want to stay in a room with his possessed best friend, decided to sleep on the couch. He could come up with an excuse in the morning. Leaving an angry spirit behind, the four remaining members of Sibuna went their separate ways.

The next morning, I could barely focus in Ms. Tate's drama class. All I could think about was the situation with the ghost man and his friends. I hoped that Sofia wouldn't go into Eric and Robert's room. If she did, we would all be in big trouble. I thought about our excuses this morning. We said that Eric had gone to visit his uncle for the day, which was why he wasn't in school. Robert had used sleepwalking as an excuse for why he was on the couch sleeping instead of in his room. A horrible thought hit me: what if the ghost man left Eric's body or did something else to Eric while we were at school? Maybe I should go back and check on them. "Jasper? You okay?", I hear a voice say. I look up and see Ms. Tate, the blond drama teacher. She is a few years younger than my parents and is not married. She loves fashion, but that's really all I know about her. I see Sarah, Tia and Robert look at me from across the room.

I smiled nervously at Ms. Tate. "Sorry! Just distracted!", I said. She frowned. "Are you sure you were just daydreaming, Jasper?", she asked, and I noticed a protective tone in her voice. "Ms. Tate, I'm fine!", I insist. She nods and goes back to teaching. My fellow Sibuna members look at me strangely as drama class continues. They realize how much the stress of dealing with evil spirits is effecting me. They're going through the same thing so why isn't the stress bothering them as much? I also lose focus in Ms. Blakewood's class, which gets me into trouble. And then, I bump into Mr. Lloyd in the hallway. Something is going on. I keep losing focus and can't concentrate on anything, even walking. All I think about is the ghost man and Eric. Nothing else. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

* * *

I storm into Anubis House after school and enter Eric and Robert's room. A still-possessed Eric sits there, bored and tied up. "What did you do to me?", I yell at him. He looks up and smiles. "Just a little fun before the game really starts.", he said. I ignored the chill that came over me. "Tell me why I've been dazed all day.", I growl. He rolls his eyes. "Just a little trick I learned in the Underworld. It's a spell that makes the victim lose focus. I was just having a little fun with you, no need to get angry.", he said. I pause for a minute, letting his words sink in. "What did you mean when you said 'the game'?", I asked, the fear coming into my voice. He laughs. "Our plan, mortal! Our glorious plan of revenge!", he says. I realize he means his three other ghost friends when he says 'our'. But what is the plan? Suddenly the door behind me opens and I whirl around, hoping it wasn't Sofia or one of Carrie's crew. It is Sarah. Tia and Robert are behind her.

Sarah clutches a book close to her as she, Tia and Robert come into the room and close the door behind them. I recognize the book as the diary that Sarah and I had found. I can tell she has been reading more of it. She approaches the ghost, her finger pointed toward him and her eyes wide. "I know who you are.", she says, calm. He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Have you been reading the journal?", he asks. She nods. Tia, Robert and I look at each other, not understanding a thing. "The journal talks about you and your fellow spirits. I figured out what you want. You want revenge.", Sarah says to the ghost. She turns to us, fear in her eyes. "We have to catch the other three ghosts! They want to destroy us! Steal our souls and bodies! Like this one is doing to Eric!", she cries, tears in her eyes. The ghost in Eric's possessed body glares at her. "Um, remind me why they want to destroy us, please?", Robert asks. Sarah points to Eric's body. "Ask Rufus Zeno."

Tia, Robert and I turn and see 'Rufus' as he reacts to Sarah's mention of his own name. His expression says it all: he is shocked that Sarah was smart enough to figure out his identity. I glance down at the journal again. What information does it contain?, I wonder. How was it able to tell Sarah who the ghost was? Sarah turns to us. She opens the book and points to a page. The three of us gather round as Rufus (still in Eric's body) sits growling. The handwriting looks oddly familiar, but I'm not sure from where. "You see what it says? The original Sibuna banished four people into the Underworld during their time protecting Anubis House. These are the four ghosts, out for revenge!", she says. I nod along with Tia. Robert's eyes grow wide with fear. "They want revenge on our parents, and are going after us to get at our parents?", Robert asks. Sarah nods. It is then that I remembered where I had seen the handwriting before…


	11. Chapter 11

**Please click my username above to vote on which crossover you would most want to see from me! Also, check out my new challenge at the Sibuna Writing Challenges forum!**

Chapter 11

I am staring at the book in shock as Sarah continues to explain to Robert about the four ghosts. "Who are they?", Robert asked. "Well, our parents went up against a lot of bad guys during their time as protectors. But only four did they have to banish, like I said before.", Sarah answered. "There was a madman named Rufus Zeno, a ghost called Senkara, a crazy lady named Caroline Denby and a very powerful goddess called Ammut.", she continued. As Robert listens closely, Tia is looking at me. She's smart, and she is able to tell right away that something is wrong. "Jasper? Why do you look so shocked?", Tia asks. I look straight at her. "Because I know whose journal this is. It's my father's.", I say. Sarah nods, as though she had known all along. "He wrote it for the next Chosen One. That's me.", Sarah says. "It's my job to lead the protectors of Anubis House and defend the world from evil.", she says, trying to be confident (and failing). Robert smiles. "That is so cool!"

Sarah, Tia and I glance at Robert. He shrugs. "What? It's cool.", he says. Sarah shakes her head. "No. It's scary.", she mutters, her voice so quiet I can barely hear it. Behind us, Rufus makes a coughing sound. The four of us turn around to see Rufus's intense glare coming from Eric's normally calm eyes. Now, the eyes twinkle with insanity that lurks in Rufus's mind. He must have been a really bad guy if our parents had to banish him into the Underworld. Thinking of our parents, my mind turns briefly to my father. Somehow, he knew that the next Chosen One would find her way to Anubis House. And that she would laugh in the room where he had hidden the journal. Sarah's laughter. I remember now. That was the key to finding the journal. I now have a new respect for my father. My mind snaps back to the present and I hear Rufus ask Sarah a question: "How do you plan to stop us, Chosen One?" Sarah's eyes seem to grow larger, and I notice that they are filled with fear. "No idea."

We leave Rufus in the room and go about our daily activities, too shocked and scared to do anything else. As I sit in my room doing my homework, I think of what Rufus said. About what we discovered. Four, very dangerous ghosts are after us-Sibuna. To make things worse, we have no idea how to stop them. We can do nothing. Our leader, the Chosen One, is clueless. I take a minute to think about Sarah. Poor Sarah. So much pressure on her to be great. Later that night, as I start to fall asleep, my thoughts are still on Sarah. I even see her in my dreams. Wait-what?! This isn't a dream. Or is it? Maybe I'm seeing the present through my dreams, like when I saw Rufus possess Eric! That's cool. So, what's happening? Sarah is alone in her room. Emily must be somewhere else. Let's see...Sarah is dressed in a pretty nightgown and...oh no. Not again. Just like with Eric. Sarah is gone, a monster in her place. Will I ever see my lovely Chosen One again?


End file.
